Bath Time for that Youkai
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: OneShot. Sesshoumaru has had a tiring day though he'd never admit that aloud, so he goes to take a bath. Unfortunately no one told him he'd be having unexpected company appear... Holy Moly...


Desclaimer: As much as it pains me to say it, but InuYasha and co. does not belong to me…;sigh; Life is so unfair... And me having issues spelling over here is unfair too... oO;;; Bloody damn keyboard it's all your fault! If you believe I owe them or sue me… all I can give you are these…nummy New York cookies... But I'd like them to eat for myself you know... But I've been know as a sharing person so COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! As for what crack pot this is... It's a One-Shot... For a change No made up characters added and I blame it on a drop dead sexy picture of Sesshoumaru naked in a possible shallow stream or hot spring who knows… Now forward ye go my readers!

It was like any other day for the one known as Sesshoumaru, correction Lord Sesshoumaru ruler of the Western Lands, but as of now it was, you guessed it, bath time for that sexy beast we all drool about. Indeed...do not deny it I see you drooling over your keyboard! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... As I was saying Lord Sesshoumaru was taking a bath in a shallow stream surrounded by large smooth rocks, or at least not yet anyway. What? Why are you all glaring at me! BACK DEMONS BACK! Ahem...Onwards we shall go...

Sesshoumaru, for some one with great importance and strength would never admit it aloud, but he was quite simply famished beyond reason. He of all people would have never believed so much trouble of an up rising would be fall him that day on his lands he protected so grandly. Admittedly so they were of lesser demons, yes, but countless numbers of them, which lead to the situation of Tetsusiaga yet again. If the sword was his, these problems would be easily hand able and with his other sword, well who knew it might heal the destroyed ground after words if he could tap into such power that is. But unfortunately for him his bastard brother still walked the earth leaving in his wake his hanyou stench and still holding that damn sword he so desired. But why should he care, he now had Tokijin forged from the org that snapped that sword in half, but still even that could not kill hundreds of demons in one sweep of his wrist.

Ah yes, Sesshoumaru remembered that day fondly, the day he held Tetsusiaga and used it effortlessly, with the help of that bastard Naraku. The image of his brothers' face was priceless, how he killed those demons so easily and used a power his brother had yet not mastered. He'd relish in the memory of it all, but now that memory seemed so far away helplessly. But his other sword, Tensiaga, had benefits of its own.

Even though Sesshoumaru considered the weapon to be a nuisance it...proved to be handy in certain situations. As an example the day his brother finally unleashed the power of Tetsusiaga and he happening to be the object it was after. Admittedly he had been frightened, but when Tensiaga acted on its own accord and saved him he had never been more grateful for having the useless sword, which proved it wasn't so useless anymore. Or the time he brought that human girl Rin to life again, when she had attempted to care for him when he was recovering from his brothers attack. Honestly he didn't know what possessed him to bring the girl to life when the wolves had killed her. Maybe it was the fact she boldly tried to feed him and care for him? Or perhaps he sympathized with her when she came to him bruised and beaten? Whatever the cause it was in the past now.

Sesshoumaru had first thought the girl was mute, but oh was he proven wrong... When she began to open up to him shortly after being with him, he quickly learned the girl was a little chatterbox. It was then did he actually regret bringing the child back to life, but when he proved to lose his patients and tell her to be silent the child remarkably obediently obeyed and remained silent. He then didn't mind having her presence around so much and besides it made him puff out with some pride and joy to know she looked up to him as some hero, some savior, or even father figure. Even when she was annoying though he realized even he, the great grand Lord Sesshoumaru, could not bring himself to kill a child, human or not. So in all odysseys the girl ended up staying with him, the feared demon of all time, of course she never appeared with him that would dampen his reputation! Sesshoumaru could not afford that so the girl stayed with Ah-Uhn or Jaken when he left on business. Business such as now...

There was one other benefit of Tensiaga he recently discovered and was even more so pleased with the sword. That power was healing, yes it might seem odd he'd be pleased with it, but since he discovered it he used the advantage of it. That happened to be healing himself a new arm once more, of course since no encounters of InuYasha or attempting any also meant his hanyou brother was unaware of it, which would benefit him in battle, if he so chose to cause one.

Now Sesshoumaru was walking through his grounds a bit miffed and reckless and in need of a nice relaxing bath, which he'd have one the moment he could find a stream or hot spring that is. But when he did the demon Lord was quite pleased and his mood lightens slightly. Sniffing about he made sure no one was near he couldn't very well have someone spying on him or sneaking up on him for that matter! Except you were there...along with your Authoress who was writing this risking her hide from being mutilated cause she loves you, but that was another story... Your Authoress however couldn't have you blow her cover of all times and forced you to drink a potion that would quickly mask your scent and drag you down with her in her hiding place. What? You think I write this from the top of my head you insane? Ahem onward...

Seeing how Sesshoumaru was quite pleased with the evidence of no one near or ever going to be near any time soon did he allow himself to relax for the time being. It was then did he begin to undress himself and it was also then did your Authoress go into fine detail as much as she could muster out of her fingers to describe the sexiness that is Lord Sesshoumaru, while discretely handing you a paper towel to contain your drooling...

Sesshoumaru's hands had gone to his yellow blue sash to tug at one of the loops to loosen it effortlessly with a fluid motion followed by the heavy armor he wore next, which made a rather large heavy thump onto the ground that would make anyone grimace in wonder. After that was removed his white outer haori loosened considerably so and was slipped off. Of course, disappointingly, he had an under shirt like InuYasha with not much of a surprise there, though your Authoress is pretty sure you just wished his pants would of flopped off. Of course that wasn't going to happen, not yet anyway.

Sesshoumaru then commenced to loosen that shirt and move it from the confinements of his pants seeing how it was tucked in like so. A fleeting glimpse of his smooth toned abs was seen for but a moment, but it seemed to be enough to make you drool a river and your Authoress having to get a big fat sponge to soak it up. Once he successfully loosened his shirt though the material was removed almost painfully slowly as it parted open to reveal his upper chest so well defined and toned slowly followed by his abs and stomach. Unfortunately for your Authoress she was beginning to believe she might have to get rid of you some how for you now were uncontrollably drooling a massive waterfall, which wouldn't do on her part, so reluctantly she made you unconscious quite literally, so she could continue writing it in peace.

Sesshoumaru now stood in nothing but his pants, which of course were now meeting the ground with a quick motion of Sesshoumaru's hands and kicked to the side to join it's twin brothers followed by the cloth confinements of his foot wear. Unsurprisingly his legs were equally toned in rippling muscle, but that was expected considering how quick the demon could move in the midst of battle. Now he was in nothing but his loincloth which left little for the imagination to work with or depending on the imaginer possibly lots of things to work with? And then his hands moved to that piece of confinement and loosened the tie and threw it to the side. The slightest movement made his muscles flex one would call it heaven, or him God at how radiant he looked so exposed to the world with a desirable well-hung manhood, one could only image how large he'd be when erect!

He moved along the smooth bedded rocks along the shallow stream before sinking in between a selected few, one arm resting on a large boulder and his hair pooling out around him and between his legs. His legs were bent at the knees and if it weren't for his hair he'd be exposed partially to lustful awaiting eyes. Sesshoumaru was simply put one damn unbelievable creation of God, something so gorgeous, so sexually attractive in everyway couldn't possibly be possible could it? A sigh escaped this unearthly being that one would mistaken to be God basking in a stream as he leaned his head back and stroked his hand into the cool comforting shallow depths of the stream to bring it across his upper torso.

A shudder coursed through his spine softly and his lips trembled. The spring had been cooler then he had expected, but that did not mean he wouldn't stop in his actions of bathing himself. A rustle of leaves and branches however drew the demon Lords attention to the other side of the stream where he commenced to frown. 'How could I have not noticed?' He wondered in disappointment, 'I should of smelt them coming at least or sensed them!'

However the person who appeared was the last person he expected it to be, but as quickly as it happened her eyes widened in bewilderment then shock and her face was pricelessly red as a cherry in embarrassment, before she ran back off into the direction she came from. Perhaps if Sesshoumaru wasn't so poorly dressed at the moment he might of chased down the woman to stop her, but he didn't seeing how he'd be doing such utterly butt naked and couldn't afford running across his brother in the act, his brother might thing he was trying to ravish his bitch. But he dreaded the fact the whelp of a woman-child that she was would more likely have noticed his second arm or not and if she did would inform his hanyou brother about it...

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru mused as if testing the name for the first time, "That is my bothers bitch's name I believe... I'll," he chuckled, "have to keep her mouth shut about this..." With a new found beat Sesshoumaru finished his bath and dressed a grin on his usual stoic expression as he silently followed the scent of lilies and lavender that belonged to the scent of the woman-child known as Kagome.

The End...

RSG: Well that's all unless I'm absolutely begged for a sequel, which I highly doubt that would happen... I hope you were amused to some extent in reading this! R&R! Also... How am I suppose to start **Forbidden Love** if no one is participating? Come on people you're breaking my little heart! To participate go read about it in my profile that's all I'm asking for honestly!

Love,

RSG


End file.
